Something More
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: KaiTaka. Las cosas se complicaron, entre personas indeseables, sentimientos confusos y la inegable evidencia de que su relación era algo más que amistad. En retrospectiva, la respuesta era obvia.


**Disclaimer**: Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki. Este fic es sólo con el propósito de entretener y a la vez molestar a alguien (porque así de malosos somos los amigos jaja)

**Advertencias**: De momento ninguna… bueno textos largos xD.

**Rating:** T Por si acaso.

**Something more**

Prólogo: Forget not

Por: Merle Kanasuki

Era confuso, no únicamente por la falta de sueño, ni porque la persona que dormía a su lado podía despertar en cualquier momento, ¡Rayos! Que ni el hecho de que fuera la primera "experiencia" de ambos o que los dos fueran hombres era lo que hacía la situación tan incómoda. No, el problema recaía en el pequeñito e insignificante detalle que pasó por alto al dejar que, por una vez, sus impulsos lo controlaran; la persona a su lado era una persona desesperante, demasiado feliz para su gusto, con complejo de héroe, tres veces campeón mundial y su "mejor amigo": Takao Kinomiya.

Y aunque no se arrepentía de lo dicho y hecho, la situación no dejaba de ser confusa y tortuosa. No sabía lo que pasaría cuando Takao despertara, cómo reaccionaría a la nueva realidad que se presentaba, y, mucho más preocupante, ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Con su amistad? ¿Quedaría algo de ella? Y aunque no era el momento ¿En qué lugar quedaba _aquel_?

No pudo evitar que un gruñido escapara de sus labios, todo este fiasco era culpa de _aquel_. Porque antes de que él se entrometiera todo era cómo debía ser: Sencillo y normal; Pero tenía que llegar ese sujeto a cuestionar sus motivos, su amistad…

Y sí, todo volvía a esa palabra: "amistad" algo que se suponía debía simplificar las cosas, porque después de todo para eso era, para hacer la vida más llevadera, pero de alguna forma todo se había complicado.

Pensando en el pasado, vagamente recordaba cómo habían sido las cosas antes de que el drama comenzara y terminaran en tan angustiante circunstancia.

Había pasado el tiempo, y la vida había pasado de ser una aventura, a una normalidad que había llegado a apreciar, esa calma y las cosas "comunes y aburridas" (Sí es que así le podía llamar a cualquier cosa que involucrara a Takao), Su amistad era algo, sorprendentemente, perfecto.

Kai nunca había sido bueno a la hora de socializar, era algo que le resultaba tedioso y aburrido que prefería evitar, las conversaciones insulsas no eran lo suyo. Por el contrario, Takao era una persona sociable, su personalidad alegre y abierta le permitía hacer amigos con mucha facilidad. En muchos sentidos eran totalmente opuestos, pero en las cosas que en verdad importaban no eran tan diferentes, y he ahí dónde su amistad era tan perfecta, porque cuando todas las demás personas se iban y se quedan en compañía del otro se encontraban en calma, ambos podían ser ellos mismos sin perderse en el momento y eso era perfecto.

Hasta el día que cómo una plaga empezaron a caer uno por uno, y realmente no le había molestado, esas tonterías eran parte de crecer, y aunque desde años atrás lo veía venir, las cosas empezaron a cambiar lentamente. Pero nunca le preocuparon, no era tan egoísta, ciego o ingenuo para creer que la amistad de Takao le pertenecía sólo a él, también entendía que en cualquier momento, Takao podía, al igual que Max, Rei y Kenny lo habían hecho, encontrar a alguien y su amistad pasaría a otro plano, aunque, a diferencia de los demás Takao no parecía interesado en buscar a ese alguien. Incluso cuando hubo quienes llegaron a buscar ser ese 'alguien' para él. Como Hiromi, quien era una amiga y que se encontraba cercana a Takao, pero que no pudo ser algo más.

Y así pasaban los días en aburrida pero tranquilizadora calma, entre bromas tontas, prácticas de beyblade, y momentos simples y agradables donde ninguno de los dos hablaba, todo era perfecto hasta aquel día cuando _aquel_ llegó a cambiar todo.

Lo recordaba, perfectamente, estaba esperando a Takao dónde usualmente lo hacía, recargado a la sombra de un árbol, divagando entre cosas sin mucha importancia, y entonces escuchó la risa de Takao; dirigió su mirada hacia donde se escuchaba la, molesta, voz de Takao. Estaba con alguien más.

No era inusual que de vez en cuando alguien más se les uniera, lo inusual era la escena frente a él: _aquel_, tratando, horrible y patéticamente, de ser galante y Takao inusualmente tímido. Pero lo más desconcertante y perturbador de todo era que _aquel_ sostenía una de las manos de Takao de forma… "afectuosa." No sabía que palabras fueron dichas ese día, pero de ahí todo se vino abajo.

Su amistad se volvió confusa y un poco extraña, pero de alguna forma era un poco y sólo un poco más íntima; en ocasiones cuando el silencio caía entre ellos, sus manos se entrelazaban, uno de ellos cortaría la distancia y cuando se daban cuenta se encontraban demasiado cerca, más ninguno haría algo, era algo nuevo entre ellos, algo deseado. Y eso era lo que más le aterraba de todo. No podía, no con Takao, porque, sin importar que tan tentadora resultara la situación, ese era un paso que no tomaría.

Claro, que _aquel_ seguía siendo inoportuno e indeseable, sus avances, sus sonrisas, su sola presencia era un constante recordatorio de su inhabilidad de hacer algo, de su falta de valentía y sobre todo de que Takao podría dejarle en cualquier momento.

Entonces se distanció de Takao, excusándose diciendo que deseaba estar solo, que tenía otras cosas que hacer, y funcionó, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que Takao le confrontó y pasó lo que en estos momentos le tenía tan frustrado o más bien aterrado.

Un gruñido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó a ver a Takao, estaba despertando. Y de pronto no pudo moverse cuando sus ojos le miraron. El silencio era abrumador.

"Kai" le llamó levente en forma de saludo

"Takao"

Y nuevamente silencio. Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía responder nada, porque a pesar de que la presente situación no era únicamente por su causa, no sabía que pensar del chico a su lado, no sabía que pensar de 'ellos' si es que existía.

Era una situación difícil y confusa, así que vayamos atrás cuando todo comenzó.

**Notas de autor**: Así que nuevamente contradigo mis propias palabras y aquí estoy… de nuevo 8D con un KaixTakao, la nostalgia me invade. En fin, no va a ser un fic muy largo pero espero que les agrade.


End file.
